Un Terrible Accidente
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Una pareja muere en un accidente.. un niño muere a penas nace... otro chico se entera de algo desagradable.. la historia de los padres falsos y verdaderos de Izzy y el momento en que se entera de su verdad... (one Chap.)


Hola!!!!!!!!! n_n esta es una versión mejorada del anterior ^^ realmente está mejor u_u jejeje Un terrible accidente 

En un hermoso día en una de las carreteras de Hokkaido, una pareja venía en su auto muy contentos.

-¿puedes creerlo? ¡¡somos padres!!-exclamó el señor que iba manejando.

-y nuestro bebé es precioso n_n

-claro.. porque salió a ti... 

-gracias... ^///^

Los dos se rieron y continuaron con su viaje tranquilamente, por la recta carretera. Su pequeño hijo había quedado al cuidado de sus tías. Sin aviso previo, una sombra muy grande comenzó a acercarse pro delante de ellos.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó la señora Numabuchi preocupada.

-no lo sé... pero viene muy rápido...

De a poco la sombra se volvió visible y vieron que era un camión.

-¡¡Naoki!! ¡¡se va a impactar con nosotros!!  

El señor Numabuchi dio un giro brusco al auto para que el camión no los impactara sin darse cuenta de que para el lado al que giró había una caída. El auto comenzó a caer por allí. Los señores Numabuchi no sabían que hacer. Abajo había un campo, pero seguramente cuando llegaran ahí, ya no tendrían muchas posibilidades de vivir. 3 días después, en un hospital de Kyushu:

-¿señor Izumi? ¿entrará a ver el parto?

-creo que no.. ^///^

-está bien...

-suerte querida...

Los enfermeros se llevaron a la señora Izumi a la sala de partos. Sin poder soportar la ansia, el señor Izumi se sentó en la sala de espera a leer el diario de hace dos días. Había estado tan nervioso desde que se cumplió el noveno mes, que no se daba el tiempo de leer el periódico. Mientras leía el titular, su ceño se iba frunciendo.

-¿Naoki....? no puede ser....

"Terrible accidente en la carretera" 

"una feliz pareja muere en el accidente. Fuentes han dicho que un camión desbordado se venía contra ellos y que por tratar de esquivarlo, el auto cayó en un despeñadero. Abajo el señor Kujirai tiene una humilde parcela y nos cuenta que cuando cayeron ya en tierra firme, se encontraban los dos inconscientes y con muchas heridas. Al parecer se golpearon fuertemente contra los vidrios y otros objetos en el interior del auto. Hemos conseguido hablar con el conductor del camión desbordado:

"-estacioné el camión un poco afuera de la gasolinera, ya que solo iba a comprar una bebida. Cuando la compré y volví el camión ya no estaba. Le pedí a un tipo que me prestara su auto para alcanzar el camión y cuando llegué al lugar del accidente, vi que la barrera estaba rota y mi camión estrellado contra la pared de tierra. Jamás pensé que pasaría algo como eso...(...)" 

_cuando la ambulancia llegó ya era muy tarde. Los dos ya estaban en estado de coma y al poco rato murieron. Naoki Numabuchi y Nagisa Numabuchi de 26 años cada uno, murieron trágicamente en este accidente, dejando a un hijo pequeño de a penas 3 semanas. Que descansen en paz._

_Chieda Makoto."_

Horas después, un doctor salía tristemente de la sala de partos. 

-señor Izumi.. le tenemos una mala noticia... u_u

-otra más..-pensó enojado.

-su hijo... no resistió.. a muerto... u_u

Minutos más tarde, el señor Izumi y su señora se encontraban en una habitación para los pacientes, llorando amargamente. Llorando por su hijo y por su pariente, aunque fuera lejano. De pronto, el celular del joven comenzó a sonar. Era su prima:

-¡¡Heiji!! ¡¡es terrible!! ¡¡Naoki y Nagisa han muerto!! ¡¡y dejaron a su pequeño, huérfano!! 

-Haruko.. no creo que este sea un buen momento... mi hijo.. también ha muerto..

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡pero cómo!?

-así es Haruko.. así que te pediría... que...

-¡¡Heiji!! ¡ustedes pueden quedarse con Koushiro! ¡por favor! ¡no podemos nosotros con él todo el tiempo! ¡y ustedes...

-espérame un momento..

Heiji le explicó la situación a su esposa, la cual luego de pensarlo mucho, aceptó. Heiji le comunicó a Haruko. Consiguieron tener una vida normal. Koushiro ahora estaba crecido y sin duda era muy inteligente. Sus amigos lo llamaban Izzy. Era un muchacho feliz de 10 años. Una noche cambió su actitud. Izzy había salido de su habitación para buscar algo de comer, cuando al pasar por delante de una de las otras habitaciones, escuchó sin querer la conversación de sus padres:

-¿crees que debemos decírselo?-preguntó su padre.

-no. Aun es muy chico. Enterarse de la verdad podría ser muy duro para él...

-no creo, es un chico muy fuerte y sé que lo comprenderá...

-no es muy agradable que te digan que eres adoptado...

-pero tarde o temprano lo tendrá que saber... yo creo que mientras antes mejor...

-no. Aun no. Esperemos un tiempo más.... quizás cuando cumpla 15 o por esa fecha... todavía no.

Izzy no se podía mover. ¿era adoptado? Sus padres jamás le habían dicho algo sobre eso. Prefirió no darle más vueltas al tema y rápidamente volvió a su habitación. Lo que había escuchado le había quitado el apetito. Dejó la bandeja en su escritorio y se volvió a tender en su cama, quedándose pensativo. Se pasó por lo menos la mitad de la noche pensando en lo que escuchó. Ese tema rondaba por su cabeza. Finalmente decidió que no diría nada. Su madre no quería que él se enterase. Así que diría que ya sabe. Fingiría normalidad. A pesar de todo....

**Estorbos: **espero que esté mejor que la antigua versión... es que realmente antes son sabia nada de escribir fics... bueno coo sea.. espero que **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!! o\/o ******

**HaRu**  


End file.
